


Your love warms me up

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hypothermia, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “At least it’s slowing down,” Stiles said, his lips slightly blue tinted and his teeth clacking.“Yeah,” Derek said. Stiles had his arm hooked with Derek’s, and he was stumbling a little as they walked. “Come on, keep walking, keep warm.”“Yeah, keep walking,” Stiles agreed.Derek didn’t like how weak he sounded.Written for the promptIn the snow + Confessing feelings.





	Your love warms me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [你的愛溫暖我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767139) by [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun)



> For the [kissing prompt thing](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182278254357), SeijiShun asked for _In the snow + Confessing feelings_ , so I wrote some hypothermic Stiles and upset Derek! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> SeijiShun has also been TOTALLY AMAZING and translated some of my works to Mandarin, which is SO COOL! You can find their works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/) if you want to check them out! ♥♥♥
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182328621482))
> 
> (also I'm so sorry for the title, it's so cheesy. I'm very bad at titles though, and Jessie _encouraged_ that title. I blame her xD)

“What’s the use of having a born wolf with me if you’re just gonna be as lost as I am?” Stiles asked, but he was smiling. Well. It was hard to see him, with all the snow whirring around them, but his voice was amused, at least.

“Yeah, silly me for not knowing what way to go in all this-,” Derek gestured around them, “- _white_.”

“Should we, I don’t know, stop?” Stiles asked. “I don’t really know what you’re recommended to do in this. Dig into the snow and curl up, hope you don’t freeze to death?”

“I don’t know,” Derek muttered. If he had been alone he would have changed to wolf form and tried to use the slightly better senses he had in that form, and if that wouldn’t work he’d probably dig himself down in the snow and hope for the best. He didn’t want to do that with Stiles, though. Sure, they had pretty good clothes on, but not _that_ good, and he had already started hearing Stiles’ shivers. “If we keep moving we should stay warmer from that?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said and they kept walking.

• **•** •

“At least it’s slowing down,” Stiles said, his lips slightly blue tinted and his teeth clacking.

“Yeah,” Derek said. Stiles had his arm hooked with Derek’s, and he was stumbling a little as they walked. “Come on, keep walking, keep warm.”

“Yeah, keep walking,” Stiles agreed.

Derek didn’t like how weak he sounded.

• **•** •

“Oop,” Stiles said as he stumbled to his knees again.

“Come on.” Derek was getting scared, really scared, Stiles was too slow, his shaking had stopped and his speech was slightly slurred.

“Yeah, I'm coming.”

He didn’t get up, though. He tried, but he just fumbled and fell back, so Derek crouched down next to him and picked him up. “It’ll go faster like this,” he said, apologetically.

“Okay,” Stiles said and relaxed against Derek.

• **•** •

“Stiles,” Derek said, “come on, don’t fall asleep, you know you can’t sleep now.”

“M’not,” Stiles said, his voice much too weak. “Did I ever tell you I love you?”

“No, you didn’t, and you’re not doing it now either.”

Stiles let his head loll against Derek’s shoulder as he looked up at him. “Why not?”

“Because I say so,” Derek snapped. “You’re not gonna confess any feelings when you’re almost dying, if you’re gonna do that you’re gonna do it when you’re healthy and warm and safe.”

“I wish I had the courage before,” Stiles said, apparently ignoring Derek’s words completely. “That I had said it before. I want to kiss you, Derek.”

Derek stopped and glared at him. Stiles was looking at him, those big eyes a little glassy but still focused on Derek, his blue tinted lips stretched in a soft smile as he leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder. Derek swallowed roughly.

“I want to kiss you, too,” he whispered as he tried to will the tears to stop gathering.

“I love you,” Stiles said, and Derek closed his eyes. “I love you, Derek, and I know you’re gonna do everything you can to save me. And I want you to know that it’s not your fault if you can’t, okay?”

“Stop,” Derek said. He opened his eyes to look at Stiles. “Please stop.”

“Will you kiss me?” 

Derek swallowed again and nodded, then he leaned down to carefully press his lips to Stiles’. Stiles fumbled his hand up to Derek’s cheek, it was probably meant as a soft caress, but he hit too hard, almost poked Derek in the eye with the gloves he was wearing. It was just cold and uncomfortable. Derek squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his lips to Stiles’ too cold ones.

“I love you, too,” he whispered against Stiles’ mouth.

“I know, big guy,” Stiles said.

• **•** •

Stiles was still occasionally slurring something against Derek’s shoulder when Derek ripped the door of the cabin open. He broke the lock, and he didn’t even almost feel bad about it. He stepped inside, pulled the door closed behind them and he was pleased when it stayed shut, then he deposited Stiles on the small couch.

”I’m taking your wet clothes off,” he said.

”Mm,” Stiles said as he clumsily curled in on himself.

Derek carefully pulled Stiles’ boots off, then his jeans. He was glad he was wearing longjohns, but they were damp and cold too, so he took those off as well. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over Stiles’ legs, then he kept going. Stiles’ gloves were actually dry, as was everything under his coat, so he draped the coat over Stiles’ torso, then he looked around the cabin.

There was a fireplace and a small stack of firewood next to it, even some old newspapers and matches, so he got a fire going as quickly as he could, then he looked around the cabin for blankets and covers. The couch had a couple of blankets, and there was a tiny little bedroom with a small bed. It had a thick cover, though, so he grabbed the mattress and pulled it to the fireplace, then he stripped out of his own clothes before taking the rest of Stiles’ clothes off him.

“Come on,” he said softly and lifted Stiles to the mattress. He pulled the cover and both blankets over them, wrapped himself as tightly as he could around Stiles. “You can sleep now, but you can’t die, okay?”

“M’kay,” Stiles said.

• **•** •

Derek was sweating, it was almost unbearably warm, but Stiles was sweating too. Derek was still wrapped around him when he blinked his eyes open.

“Oof,” he said softly. “Warm.”

“Yeah,” Derek said and kept _clinging_ to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Warm, sweaty,” Stiles said, then he yawned before smiling at Derek. “Safe, warm and healthy.”

“Good,” Derek said. He tried to glare at Stiles. “You can confess your stupid feelings now if you have to.”

“I love you,” Stiles said softly. He snaked his arm out, gently touched Derek’s face. “Thank you. I love you.”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m so fucking pissed at you, you have no idea.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Derek opened his eyes and Stiles smiled a little half smile at him. “I’d be pissed too, if you did that to me. I get it, I really do, but I didn’t want to-.” He furrowed his brows and swallowed roughly. “I didn’t want to die without you knowing.”

Derek nodded, because he got it, he did, no matter how angry he was, he understood. “I love you, too,” he said and leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles cupped Derek’s jaw, gently steered his head a little as they kissed, just a slow and gentle kiss, then he leaned his forehead against Derek’s. “Do you know where we are?”

“Not a clue,” Derek said. Stiles pulled back, and Derek smiled at him. “We’ll be fine, though. Looks like a good cabin, we’ll be okay until the weather’s better.”

Stiles looked around a little, then he smiled at Derek, winked. “I have everything I need right here,” he said and squeezed Derek, who laughed softly.

“Oh my god,” he said as he nuzzled Stiles’ cheek. “I’m in love with an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> And as usual, if I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know!


End file.
